That Strange Feeling
by ampersandhearts
Summary: What the bloody hell was wrong with me? Hermione is my friend. One of my best friends.


"Oi, Hermione, you're a girl. Come with one of us?" Hermione glared at Ron for a few seconds before getting up and handing Professor Snape her paper. "Come on, Hermione," he said as she came back, "it's one thing for a bloke to go alone, for a girl it's just sad."

Hermione threw her books in her band and stood up.

"For your information, I _won't _be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's asked me; and I said be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's asked me; and I said _yes!_" she turned and stormed off.

Ron stared at her retreating figure, wondering who she was going with. After making a promise with Harry to find days before going back to the common room that night, and after hurrying to finish his paper, Ron left to walk around, hoping to find out who Hermione was going to the Yule Ball with.

_She had to have been lying. She would have mentioned something if someone had actually asked her, wouldn't she? Yeah, she would have. She just has to be so proud. There's nothing wrong with going to the ball alone. It's a bit sad, but there's nothing really wrong about it. Should've just said yes when I asked her. At least then she can show her face there without being embarrassed. _

As he walked around the grounds, he saw Fleur and her friends walking towards him.

_Hm. Fleur. Wonder if she's got a date yet. Ha. The look on Hermione's face when she sees me walk in the ball with Fleur on my arm would be priceless._

And with that, he took a deep breath and approached Fleur.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione. Just tell us who you're going with. Are you that embarrassed oh him? He's that bad?"

"I don't think it's any of your business who I go with, Ronald."

"I'm not the only one who wants to know. Harry wants to know too, don't you, Harry?" Harry nodded, not quite listening to them bickering. Though he was genuinely curious, he was a bit preoccupied, wondering if Cho was going with anyone, and trying to figure out how he would ask her. "See? We just want to know, so that, you know, we can find out if we approve or not."

"_Approve? _ I don't need you to _approve_ who I go to the ball with. I am perfectly capable of choosing my own dates, thank you very much."

"Well, I mean, what if you only _think_ you know who this guy is? He could be dangerous, and you and you're little _I know what I'm doing_ thing is completely wrong. We're actually looking out for you when we say that we need to approve of him, if you think about it."

"I can take care of myself." With that, she closed the book she was trying to read and went to the dormitory.

"Girls," Ron scoffed, "always think they can handle everything themselves."

_She must really like this guy, to keep who he is a secret from us._

_

* * *

  
_

"Blimey, Harry. Why is it so hard to get one of them on their own to ask them to the ball? They travel in packs all the time."

"Hi, Harry." The Patil twins walked past.

"I dunno, mate. Here, there's a group that's not that big. Ask them." Walking up to the group, both Harry and Ron tried to build their courage, but once they got to the group, the courage quickly disappeared and they mumbled an excuse and hurried away.

"Harry, you've battled dragons before. Asking a girl to the dance should be easy for you, shouldn't it?"

"I'd rather battle the dragon again, to be honest."

They walked in silence for a bit, never gathering enough courage to ask any girl to the dance.

"Oi, who do you think Hermione is going to the ball with?"

"No clue. Why?"

"No reason. I just think it's weird that she won't tell us. I mean, she'd be badgering us for every detail about our dates if we told her who we were taking."

"But we're not taking anyone."

"Yet, mate. Yet."

"Right. Yet."

"Ah, well. There's still time left. Fancy a game of chess?"

And they head back to the common room, with Ron glancing around at every make they passed, wondering who Hermione would be interested in taking.

* * *

The common room was full of Gryffindors, excitedly chattering about the Yule Ball - the girls worrying over the small details still left to be finished, with only two days left; the boys complaining about the girls and their details.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat near the fireplace. Ginny was telling Hermione about how she had accepted Neville's invitation to the ball because it meant that she would be allowed to go, despite the rule that only 4th year students and older could go. Harry and Ron were playing yet another game of chess.

"…and all my friends are so jealous, because they'll be stuck in the common room, and I'll be at the ball. Mum's already sent me a dress for the ball."

"That's nice. You'll have a lot of fun, I'm sure. We all will."

"Yeah…Who are you going with, Hermione?"

Ron nearly dropped the chess piece he was holding. He listened carefully. Despite the close proximity of Hermione and Ginny, there was so much chatter of the other students that he could barely hear them. He glanced how the corner of his eye, and to his dismay, Hermione had a small smile on her face, glanced side to side, and leaned in to whisper in Ginny's ear who she was going with. Ginny's eyes widened a bit and her mouth dropped.

"_Really? _Wow! When did he ask? How did he ask? Where did he ask?" She bombarded Hermione with questions, her curiosity peaking. Again, Hermione whispered the details in Ginny's ear, giggling every so often.

"So naturally, I accepted." Hermione beamed.

Ron lost interest in the game of chess after that, his mood ruined, though he didn't know why. It shouldn't have bothered him that Hermione was so eager to accept the mystery boy's invitation. He went to bed soon after that, though it was barely even 9:30.

* * *

Hogwarts students filled the Great Hall the night of the Yule Ball, each of them brimming with excitement. Harry, Ron, and the Patil twins stood at the bottom of the stairs just outside the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to join them. She had told them that she had to get ready and that she would see them downstairs when she was done. This bothered Ron a bit. To him, she was spending a lot of time and energy getting dressed up for whoever this guy was. And again, the feeling bothered him, because he did not know why he was feeling anger towards this guy that he didn't know. He decided that he was concerned for his best friend Hermione. What if, after all this preparation for this guy, he broke her heart? She would be devastated, and worse, he'd have to do his homework on his own after that. Not to mention, she would be in the worst mood possible, and _that_ was not something to look forward to. Yes, that was it, he decided. He just didn't want to put up with her in a bad mood.

"She looks amazing!" Parvati said, looking up at the top of the staircase. The small group turned towards the stair in time to see Hermione make her way down the stairs. Ron looked around, searching for the guy who was waiting for her, though seeing no one that he thought looked like they were waiting.

He was about to move the group towards the stairs to go meet her and ask her where her date was, when Viktor Krum walked past them, towards Hermione. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, where Hermione had just stopped, and extended his arm for her. She wound hers through his and he whispered something in her ear. She looked surprised, but nodded and they made their way away from the group, walking towards the place where Cedric, Cho, Fleur, and Roger Davis were standing.

He wasn't sure, but if someone were looking at him right now, Ron thought that he had an odd mixture of anger and surprise on his face. _VIKTOR KRUM?! The guy's way too old for her! He's a Durmstrang! He's the enemy! What is she doing with him?!_

He didn't get the chance to do anything, because Professor McGonagall had come pushing them through the doors, pulling Harry over to the other champions to make their entrance and do the first dance of the ball.

* * *

Sitting at the table with Harry, Ron glared at the dance floor as Viktor twirled Hermione around.

_Too old. He's too old. What was he thinking, asking her to the ball? Couldn't he find someone his age? He can have any bloody girl he wants!_

After what seemed like a lifetime later, Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Viktor's gone to get drinks. Care to join us?" she asked, sitting down and fanning her face with her hand.

"No, we wouldn't like to join you and _Vikky_ for drinks." Ron scowled.

"_Excuse me? __**Vikky?**_"

"Yeah, _Vikky_. He hasn't asked you to call him that yet?"

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Ron leaned forward, towards Hermione.

"He's a _Durmstrang._"

"Yes, and?"

"You're fraternizing with the enemy, you know. Thought you wanted Harry to win this thing."

"I do want Harry to win! _Fraternizing with the enemy? _Who was it that wanted his autograph?!" Hermione huffed.

"That's beside the point. Besides, Harry wanted his autograph just as much as I did. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry, who had been looking toward the dance floor, again not paying attention to Ron and Hermione's bickering, did not answer. There was no need to answer, because Ron had started talking again.

"So, why don't you go and have your little drinks with _Vikky_? I'm sure he's waiting for you. Just leave."

"Are you honestly angry with me?" Ron did not answer. "You have NO right to be angry with me! Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before someone else does. And not as a last resort! I refuse to put up with your jealousy any longer!" Hermione got up and stormed away, not seeing Viktor as she rushed past him. He looked towards Harry and Ron, and, seeing Ron's scowling face, frowned and followed Hermione out the door into the yard.

_Jealous? I'm…jealous? No, I'm not jealous. Of that ruddy pumpkin head? Please. When he dumps her, who is she gonna go to? Me and Harry. And she thinks I'm __**jealous**__? What world is she living in? She's my best friend; I'm looking out for her. How could she confuse that with jealousy? _

_

* * *

  
_

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll figure this out. Repeat the clue again." Hermione paced across the tiny aisle she, Ron, and Harry were sitting, the golden egg sitting on the table in front of Harry.

"Come seek us where our voices sound…"

"That's obvious. The Black Lake. What's next?"

"An hour long you'll have to look…"

"Again, obvious, though a bit problematic…"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, a bit. I suppose Viktor's got it all figured out, then?"

"I'm…I'm not sure, actually. We don't really talk much. Viktor's more of a physical being."

Ron, sleepy previous to this, was instantly awake, suddenly seeing red.

"_What?"_

"I just mean that he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly he just watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually."

Ron's anger subsided for a few seconds, only to be replaced by a new wave o f another feeling._ What did she say at the ball? Oh, right. I was __**jealous**__. Rubbish. I'm just a bit creeped out by the fact that he's so interested in her. Watching her study? That's just bloody weird. It doesn't even seem like she even likes him much. He's probably just following her around and she's too nice to even say anything to him about it. Maybe I should say something to him about it. Tell him off. Tell him to leave her alone. Tell him she's not interested. Tell him that I-_

_"Weasley, Granger! McGonagall wants you in her office. NOW."_


End file.
